


意乱情迷pwp(双性/民国)

by qiuqiua



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiuqiua/pseuds/qiuqiua





	意乱情迷pwp(双性/民国)

我的生命之光，我的欲念之火，我的罪恶，我的灵魂。  
索尔·奥丁森。  
洛基第一次见到索尔·奥丁森是在三年前。  
有时他会暗自感慨命运弄人，许多自以为永世不忘的事情终究会随着时间流逝被冲淡，而有些不经意的画面，却可以被念念不忘许多年。  
洛基始终记得那一眼，夏日迷幻炙热的午后，繁花锦簇中的那个男人抬眸朝自己看来，那一瞬间，他从书上看到并且向往已久的爱琴海有了具象的色彩。  
所有一切，都在他的光芒下黯然失色。  
当晚，洛基从缠绵悱恻的梦中惊醒，身下濡湿冰凉，他在欲望与罪恶感中沉浮挣扎，终究义无反顾地臣服于恶魔的诱惑之下。  
那一年，他十五岁。  
可正如同故事中的精怪，他们如同昙花一现，是人生的匆匆过客，一个眼神，一个微笑，摄人心魄，然后就此消失不见。  
洛基没有想到，会再次见到他。  
这一次，他不会再错过。

意乱情迷的再遇 双性/偷情/ 指交/初次高潮

“少爷您回来了!这次回来就不会再走了吧。”保姆吴妈看着从车上走下来的俊俏少年，惊喜地跑过去给他拎起大大小小的包裹。  
“是啊，毕业之后就会留在家里了。”绿眸的少年笑吟吟道，他迫不及待地看向门口:“爸爸在哪里？”  
“今儿个有贵客来，老爷正在前厅迎客呢!”  
洛基心底一动，虽然知道基本没有那个可能，还是侥幸追问道:“哪位贵客？”  
吴妈没有察觉到小主人的紧张，笑道:“英国来的大商人，三年前来过家里呢！那时候您还小，估计不记得了。”  
脑中忽然一片空白，思绪像断了线的珠子噼里啪啦打在心头。  
洛基没有听到身后吴妈的呼唤声，他以最快的速度朝家里跑去，气喘吁吁地停在了前厅的门廊前，心跳如鼓擂，却犹如脱力般难以上前一步。  
他在里面，索尔·奥丁森就在这里面。洛基满心都是这句话，思绪乱成一团。  
正在他犹豫不决时，身后忽然传来一道低沉醇厚的男声:“这便是贵公子吧。”  
疑问句式，语气却是肯定的。  
洛基僵在原地，过了好几秒钟，他才机械地转过了身，看向眼前的人。  
英俊迫人的男人站在几米远处凝视着他，那张脸的轮廓，每一处线条，都是洛基曾千百次在迷情失控的梦中描摹过的。  
“正是。洛基，你这孩子还不快来向奥丁森先生问好。”他的父亲笑嗔道。  
“不必客气。”索尔微笑，他深邃的眼眸注视着面色绯红手足无措的少年:“三年前还是稚气未脱的少年模样，如今是真正长大了。”  
仿佛对他印象很深刻一般。  
洛基的父亲笑着应和几句，忽然有小厮跑来说店里生意出了点问题，他嘱咐着洛基招呼客人便匆匆离去。  
转眼间，前厅里只剩下洛基和索尔两人。  
洛基像是出水的鱼，觉得呼吸都变得无比困难，门窗都关着，他感到微微窒息。  
他尽量让自己看起来正常一些，低声问道:“您记得我？”他深深注视着眼前高大挺拔的男人，掩藏住眼底的贪婪。  
索尔轻笑，声音富有磁性:“你觉得呢？”他没有直接回答，反而反问洛基。  
洛基从他的话中听出了些不同的意味。  
他不知是不是自己的错觉，索尔的语气中暗含着引诱与暗昧。  
洛基脸红心跳地看着他，这个自己日思夜想了三年的男人，忽然心一横朝他走了过去，两人只有半臂的距离。  
索尔比他高，洛基微微抬起头正好看见他的眼。  
“我记得你，一直记得。”洛基薄唇轻启，他的手缓缓抚上男人的胸口。  
十八年来第一次作出如此大胆的举动，他紧张得仿佛心都要跳出来了。可他不后悔，为了自己这三年来的魂牵梦萦，哪怕失败也无悔了。  
本以为迎接他的会是嫌恶或者避让，没想到沉默着的索尔忽然伸手揽住他的腰朝自己带过来，同时他后退一步坐在椅子上，洛基也就势坐在了他的大腿上。  
洛基可以感到脸颊一阵热烫，他知道，自己看起来一定害羞极了，可他不愿意落下风，依然咬着唇盯着神情骤然危险起来了的男人。  
“你真美。”索尔喟叹道，他粗砺的手指划上少年娇嫩的唇。  
洛基敏锐地感觉到自己屁股下坐着的某个地方发生了奇妙的变化，热烫坚硬，他紧紧咬住了唇。  
索尔的手指从他的唇角下滑，一路点火，锁骨、胸膛、小腹……直到更隐晦的地方。  
感觉到大手探进自己的裤子，洛基低呼一声。  
可索尔并没有停下手下的动作，反而变本加厉，更加深入地探去，忽然，他像是发现了什么宝物一般，轻轻地发出疑问，停顿了一下。  
洛基的心跳乱了起来，他知道男人已经发现了他的秘密，知道了他是个畸形的怪物。他的眼角红了起来，水汽氤氲了翠绿如玉的眼眸。  
“怎么了宝贝？”索尔看着马上要哭出来的少年，另一只手为他拭去眼泪，他让自己与洛基额头相贴，轻笑道:“不，不要哭，你简直是上天给我的礼物。”  
洛基从他的语气中听出了惊喜和笑意，他小心翼翼地抬起头:“你不怕我是个怪物？”  
他当然对自己异于常人的身体构造再清楚不过了。  
索尔失笑:“你怎么会是怪物？如果一定要这么说，你该是个妖精才对。”他咬住洛基敏感的耳垂并轻舔了一下:“专门诱惑我的小妖精。”  
“真的吗……唔!”洛基还要追问，索尔的手忽然一动，他筋骨酥软地倒进男人的怀抱。  
索尔感受到手底的湿润黏腻，一根手指使坏打着圈地揉捏娇嫩的花唇，感受着怀中人情难自已的颤抖。  
他的唇舌研磨着少年敏感的耳垂，中指抵上圆润挺立的花核晃动起来。  
热潮阵阵翻涌，洛基面色粉红，眼神迷茫，情不自禁地扭动着身体，轻声呻吟着。  
他觉得事情好像超出了自己的预料范围，朝着未知驶去。  
“舒服吗?”  
索尔暧昧地问道。  
洛基害羞得厉害，咬住粉红的嘴唇就是不回答。  
索尔当然有的是办法让他开口，他挑起嘴唇，手下的动作愈发放肆起来，花穴分泌的热液越来越多，他快速晃动揉捏着初次承欢，敏感娇嫩的花核。  
“唔!”洛基发出不堪承受的轻吟，他昂首闭着眼推拒着:“舒服……嗯，舒服，你太快了。”  
可哪怕他讨饶，索尔也没有停下使坏的手，反而更刁钻快速起来。  
热液喷涌。  
脑中仿佛绽放开耀眼灿烂的烟花，洛基长吟一声挺直了脊背，然后倒入索尔的怀中低泣着有节奏地颤抖。  
索尔的呼吸也粗重起来，咬着牙克制自己把这个妖精扒光贯穿的欲望。  
他有一下没一下地轻抚着洛基的脊背，作乱的右手从他的身下抽出，拿出手帕擦拭干净。  
情潮足有几分钟后才渐渐消褪，洛基含泪的眼眸朦胧地看着索尔。  
忽然门外远远传来洛基父亲的声音，洛基的脸色瞬间苍白起来，整理着凌乱的衣服哆嗦着从索尔怀里爬出来，却猝不及防地被男人一把捏住下巴。  
“今晚在房间等我。”男人占有欲十足地看着他，一边暗示地用大拇指狠狠揉搓了两下少年绯红娇嫩的唇。  
“轮到你让我舒服了。”他低声道。

TBC.


End file.
